


Forever

by vampirecemetery



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirecemetery/pseuds/vampirecemetery
Summary: Another BPD fic where Gerard is depressed and talks about life while Frank's there for him.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 5





	Forever

“You don’t ever worry?” Gerard says, out of the blue, ending the comfortable silence in the room.

“Worry about what?” Frank replies, looking up from the computer he was on.

“Growing up, the monotonous feeling of life and uselessness, death.”

“Woah- Gerard slow down. Start from the beginning.” Frank gets up from the computer and sits on the bed with him.

“Every day is just a cycle of that monotonous feeling. I do the same thing every day. That feeling of uselessness tells me I could do better when I always end up feeling so unmotivated. I don’t really see the point of continuing life if I’m going to grow up and still feel this way.” 

“Well, we’re still so young, y’know?” Frank scoots to be next to Gerard. “Of course we’re gonna feel like life is monotonous. We wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, go home, do homework, eat dinner, and then sleep. But that’s okay because it’s a schedule. And that schedule can be good though because of its stability. And there are still ways to have fun with that schedule. Like hanging out with your best friend because he’s soooo cool.” Frank winks, which makes Gerard laugh. 

“Will it ever get better?” Gerard asks quietly, looking down.

“Of course. Life expectancy is like 80 years, right? We’re not even 1/4 done with it yet. You haven’t been alive for that long for you to just give up so easily. We still need to grow up and we’ll have that freedom to do what we want when we’re adults. We’re just stupid teenagers who may be tired of life sometimes, but we gotta get through it.” Frank grabs Gerard’s hand.

“Together?” 

“Together. You’re stuck with me forever.” Frank sticks his tongue out at Gerard, which results in Gerard slapping his forehead playfully. “Okay now get up, we’re going to go to the park to have some fun.” 

“Ugh, do we really have to?” Gerard groans.

“Yup, and I refuse to leave you behind, for you to just be sad in your room. Like I said, you’re stuck with me forever.” This causes Gerard to smile, finally feeling content with the stability in his life. If that stability means getting to stay with Frank, then he’ll be okay with it.


End file.
